Injured Taiyoukai
by Liei
Summary: Kagome finds Sesshomaru in her well injured and bleeding. Will she fall for the injured youkai lord or go insane first.
1. Chapter 1

LieiHi people. This is one of my first fanfics. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1: Sesshomaru's Fall

Kagome had just gotten back from shopping with her friends. Four years had passed since the day she had fallen through the well. The Shikon Jewel was complete and Kagome went back to the Feudal Era only to visit Inuyasha , Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Shippo-her adopted son. She didn't know that she would find one of her greastest enemies in The Bone Eater's Well later that night.

Meanwhile

Sesshomaru dodged a huge demon's attacks. He had been attack hours ago and still he could not kill this huge beast or the demon's tiny friends that tore at his flesh. They attack with poisoned claws and sharp fangs. Blood streamed from his wounds. The amount of blood he had lost was staggering. Anyone would say that he should be dead already.

'If this last any longer they will kill me.' The Taiyoukai thought.

The demon's pressed him farther into Inuyasha's territory.

'Inuyasha.' Sesshomaru thought disdainfully.

Sesshomaru tried to take in his surroundings as they pressed him farther into Inuyasha's territory. He was able to find the tree that Inuyasha had been pinned to. The demons pressed him into the clearing where the Bone Eater's Well was. Sesshomaru tripped over something in his path and fell backwards into the well as darkness closed in on him. Purple light flashed and the Taiyoukai disappeared. The demons hissed in irratation. Their prey had gotten away.

Back in Kagome's Era

Kagome felt something nagging at the back of her mind. She pushed it away. It was just her over active imagination. Even though she tried to reasure herself, it didn't work. Kagome went to the well.

'Mom, Souta, and Grampa are all out of town. I'm alone, but I have got my arrows.' she thought.

She reached the well house and went in. She looked down into the well, turning on her flashlight. What she saw made her gasp.

It was Sesshomaru. He lay torn and bleeding at the bottom of the well. His once white clothes were soaked with his blood. His tail and silver-white hair were tinted red by his blood as well.

Kagome looked at the horrible sight below her as a sob rose in her throat, threatening to choke her. Kagome climbed down into the well and knelt in the little amount of space that she had. She smoothed Sesshomaru's bangs as she tried to see how badly he had been beaten.

'Poor Sesshomaru.' Kagome thought.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes at her touch. By her scent the girl was obviously upset by what she saw.

"Sesshomaru? Are you awake?"

Her musical shoothed his raw nerves some what.

"Yes." That was all he could manage to say for the moment.

"I'm going to try to help you get out of my well. Do you think you can help me?" Kagome asked.

The Taiyoukai nodded. She helped him stand.

"We are going up a ladder, Sesshomaru, so you're going to have to watch your step."

Kagome helped Sesshomaru as they walked the long way back to her house. Sesshomaru fell to his knees a few times on the way to the house. The moment they reached the house he fell to his knees, panting.

"Your doing great, Sesshomaru. Just a little more and you can rest on my bed."

Kagome helped Sesshomaru to his feet and up the stairs. Kagome opened her door and helped him to her bed. The moment Sesshomaru's head hit the pillow he was out cold.

"Jeesh, your heavy, Sesshomaru."Kagome said out loud.

The Taiyoukai remained asleep.

"I wonder what happened. He must of picked a fight with the wrong demons."

Kagome started to removing Sesshoaru's armor.

'He looks so peaceful. Why does he have to look so cute even with all those markings?' She thought , a blush covering her checks.

Kagome tugged at the armor and it came off easily.

'What about his clothes?' she thought.

Luckily his clothes were not cling to his wounds. She was able to remove both his haori and undershirt.

Kagome winced at the sight of his wounds. Sesshomaru's chest was a mess. Wounds covered his chest. The wounds were raw and bleeding.

Kagome finish removing his clothes as fast as she could. She didn't want him to wake up.

When she finished her task, Kagome grabbed the rubbing alcohol and cotton balls. She tipped the container and wet a cotton ball. Closing her eyes in silent prayer Kagome pressed it against one of wounds. Sesshomaru's eyes snnpped open and his breath hissed.

Kagome winced as Sesshomaru's claws flashed out, she backed up so she wouldn't feel the sharp sting of them in her skin. Also knowing that she would be poisoned if they pricked her.

Sesshomaru woke up to the worst pain he had ever known. The cold fire that was being placed on his wound was unbearable. None of the ointments used on him in the past had ever caused this much torture.

"What are you doing?" He growled at the wench who was treating his wounds.

"I was cleaning your wounds."

"With cold liquid fire?"

One elegant white brow disappeared under his bangs.

"It helps." Kagome muttered.

Sesshomaru snorted with disbelief, Kagome bristled with irratation.

She spoke angrily, "Don't make me me put this near you. If it is strong enough to knock Inuyasha out, I think it will do the same to you."

Sesshomaru gave her a level stare and then he noticed chilly air against his skin. He looked at the girl, but she looked away, red staining her cheeks.

"Where are my clothes?' he asked. Shocked that she was able to remove his clothes without him waking.

"Over there." she said as she pointed to the bloody heap in the corner of her room on the floor.

"I was going to wash them as soon as I tended to your wounds. If they get infected you really will be in trouble. How will I explain you to a doctor if you get too sick for me to take care of."

Sesshomaru (who had tried to sit up and failed miserably) waved his clawes hand at her.

"Enough of your prattle. Just finish tending to my wounds, woman."

"Fine. Hold still, this is going to hurt."

She pressed the cotton ball against his same wound she was trying to clean before he awoke. Sesshomaru's muscles jumped beneath her hand, but he said nothing. His face was a cold emotionless mask. As she continued cleaning his wounds, he mulled over his being suddenly attacked.

Kagome noticed a wound that was worst than the others. She put a wash cloth into a bowl of hot water, preparing to use it on it. Sesshomaru was jerked painfully from his thoughts when she pressed the the cloth against the wound.

Sesshomaru growled, the sound surprising him into silence. He, Sesshomaru, did not growl like a lowly demon.

"Sorry. You had dirt in the wound that I'm cleaning."

Kagome kept her eyes on the area she was treating at the moment. She could feel his gaze on her. He remained silent as he watched her at her task. The only sound that he could hear was their breathing and the ticking of the clock.

Kagome suddenly grabbed some packages of bandages, showing them to Sesshomaru as she ripped them open. Placing them on her nightstand for the time being.

"Some of these wounds need stitching up." Kagome stated.

Sesshomaru nodded, sharply saying, "Get on with it, wench."

Bristling at his harsh words and growling like Inuyasha, she yanked a length of thread through the eye of a needle.

Kagome snapped angrily, "Inuyasha called me wench one too many times, finding his face in the dirt more often than not. My advice to you is not to use that word around me. I have rubbing alcohol, I may just send you to la-la land with it! Got that, Mr. High and Mighty."

Frustrated, she stabbed the needle into his skin. Sesshomaru gave an undemon like yelp and glared at the woman who had stabbed him with the small, sharp implement.

Kagome stared hard at his chest, regretting saving the Taiyoukai's life. She ran the needle through his skin again, causing Sesshomaru to yelp once more.

Thinking to herself, 'Ooooh, men make me so angry! This one included! Their arrogance knows no bounds. They're obnoxious, self-centered, stubborn, and down right ignorant when it comes to a woman's feelings.'

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome from her thoughts by shaking her shoulder.

"What!", she snapped.

"Do you think I want to suffer more injuries than I have already aquired, woman?", he grounded out between clenched teeth.

Kagome glared at the injured Taiyoukai.

"Well excuse me. You won't stay still long enough to put stitches in, so I get one in when I can."

"Give me that needle, woman. Now!"

Kagome gave him a go to blazes look and pulled out the rubbing alcohol. She took the lid off and he felt as if he had been hit by an invisible wall that stank. Light flashed behind his eyes as his senses whirled. Darkness closed in on him for the third time that day.

'Why me?' Sesshomaru thought, 'Is this some never ending cycle?'

"Yikes! Boy didn't expect him to be out so fast. I guess being full blood youkai has its quirks. Well at least I can finish with out him sniping at me all the time. Woman do this. Wench do that. Human get out of my way. That is all I heard from Inuyasha, now it's begining again." Kagome sighed at her misfortune.

The youkai on her bed shifted and Kagome rubbed at some old scars. Those scars always reminded her that she sould never trust a wild animal.

'And Sesshomaru might as well be a wild animal. He is a Taiyoukai, stubborn, and probaly not a morning person. Great! What do I do now that he is in my bed? I know I'll stay in Mom's room. She won't mind. It is an emergency. Sesshomaru might be out for a while so after I finish mending his wounds I'll try to get the house cleaner.'

Kagome continued to stitch his wounds, humming she surveyed each stitch before moving to the next one.

'This is much better. It's so silent, no complaining demons or half-demons to pester me as I work.' she thought.

She finished with the wounds on his chest and then began workin on the rest of his numerous wounds on other parts of his body.

"I'm going to be here for hours!" Kagome groaned.

1 Hour Later

"Done! Finally!" Kagome said happily.

She stretched as she stood up. Kagome walked over to the corner that Sesshomaru's clothes were in. Picking them up she looked at the sleeping youkai. For some reason she some what regretted her harsh word.

"Kagome get a hold of yourself. Why feel sorry for a guy who calls you a wench? Kripes I must be going crazy!"

Kagome mused over her sudden insanity. She concluded it must of started when she met Inuyasha. Walking down the hall she picked up any extra clothes she saw. Going to the basement she flipped the light switch and place white clothes and Sesshomaru's in the wash machine. After putting in the soap and turning on the the wash machine she went into the kitchen to make herself something to eat. Taking out a package of instant ramen she put a pot of water onthe stove and waited for it to boil.

"I'm so tired. Not only am I tired I have to go shopping for food tomorrow, now how do you explain that to a youkai from the past?"

The water started to boil and she opened the package of ramen and dumped it in the pot. She sat down again to wait 10 minutues.

'What to do now? I'm done with washing. Dishes don't need to be done until later. I know! I haven't swept the floor yet.' she thought.

Meanwhile

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Sango asked.

"Sesshomaru has been here. By the smell of it he lost alot of blood. What kind of demon could get the better of him?" Inuyasha sounded worried.

"Inuyasha there are blood stains over here by the well as well as in it." Miroku stated.

"Damn. You think he got through?"

"Inuyasha I think he did." Shippo sounded scared. "There is no blood at the bottom!"

"SHIT!!!"

Inuyasha jumped into the well and purple light engulfed him.

"Well there he goes again with that complusive ego of his." Miroku said.

"I know. Sometimes Inuyasha is such a jerk." Shippo said folding his arm in front of his chest.

Shippo was 14 now and had long since stopped knawing on Inuyasha's ears. He had become a more serious young youkai.

"Shippo sometimes your logic scares me, but just because you are so true. It amazes me how fast you are growing up. It seems like yesterday you were knawing on Inuyasha's ears and now your this serious young youkai who can't even believe that you use to bite him." Sango said softly.

"I know. It is strange. Children grow up to fast." Miroku said.

Shippo sighed. "I wonder why life goes by so fast. It seems so quick."

Kiade had heard the last part of the conversation. "Aye child, life does go by quickly. Do not waste it. For humans we must get as much done in our short lives as possible or we never get anything done."

"Kiade are you afraid of dying?" Shippo asked.

"No child. I have live longer than most humans. Many die at early ages. Either sickness, demons, or cruel masters." Kiade answered.

Inuyasha found himself in the dark well house. Blood lay on the bottom of the well.

'Sesshomaru's blood alright. Kagome must of found him.'

Inuyasha jumped from the well and ran out of the well house. He found a tree close to Kagome's open window, and jumped through the window. Sesshomaru lay on Kagome's bed, out cold.

"Ow." Inuyasha said when he saw how many bandages were on his body.

Sesshomaru looked as if he had been attacked by Naraku, but Naraku was dead so he didn't do it.

'Someone must want him dead really bad. To have done this much damage to Sesshomaru you'd have to be stronger than him. I don't know anyone that strong.' Inuyasha thought.

Sesshomaru's eyes opened and focused on Inuyasha. He did something Inuyasha had never heard him do, he growled.

"Wow. Whoever did this did a real number on you."

Sesshomaru's eyes cleared. "Inuyasha... What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on Kagome. What happened? You look like you tangled with a really big cat."

"I was attacked by a demon and his small, but extremely fast friends. Where is the woman who tended my wounds? I have to find out what kind of medicine she used on me to knock me out."

"Kagome? No clue where she is, but I know what she used on you. Rubbing alcohol. It'll knock a demon out faster than I can say your name."

"Really."

"You must of pissed her off. She only uses it if she needs to though. I'll go down stairs and see if I can find her.'

Inuyasha jumped from the stair case and on to the floor. He checked the kitchen first.

"Nope not here."

He went into the living room and sure enough there she was. Kagome lay sleeping on the couch. On the coffee table was a bowl of unfinished Ramen.

"Doesn't she know it ain't healthly to leave food lying around." Inuyasha said as he picked up the bowl and carried it into the kitchen.

He dumped the rest of the Ramen into the trash can and then placed the bowl in the sink. He went back into the living room and picked Kagome up. She looked peaceful as she slept, but Inuyasha knew that wouldn't very long with Sesshomaru around. He carried her up the stairs and into her room.

" Hey, Sesshomaru, Kagome is out like a light. I'm going to put her in her mother's room for now. Jeesh I swear she had to have gained some weight! She is heavy."

"She is asleep you dolt. What do you expect? Her to be as light as a feather?" Sesshomaru said haughtingly.

"No need to get your tail in a knot, Sesshomaru. Well off we go Kag."

The girl had fallen asleep. That was just great. He needed to know how he had gotten here, why he was there, and most important of all, why she was helping him even after he had said those cruel words to her.

Well thats the end of that chapter. I hoped you liked it. I tried not to misspell any words but if I did let me know, I hate misspelled words. Well maybe not all the time like when I make fun of Kuwabara.

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Injured Taiyoukai**_

Hi people. This is the second chapter of Injured Taiyoukai.

Chapter 2: Awakening

Inuyasha carried Kagome to her mother's room and put her in the bed. He could see unfinished laundry and some clothes on the floor from where Kagome's mother had packed for her, Souta, and her father's vacation.

"Damn. Kagome's mom sure did do a number on her room." he swore.

Leaving the room he saw Souta's room. It was also a mess. He went back to Kagome's room and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Kagome should be awake in the morning." Having said that he jumped out the window.

Sesshomaru hissed in irritation. This was going to be a long night so he settled back against the headboard and tried to get comfortable.

'Yes, it is going to be a very long night.' he thought.

The next morning Kagome awoke confused and frightened, she was in her mother's room but she didn't know how she got there. She had just gotten out of bed when she remembered the events of last night. She nearly screamed because she had let a cold-blooded murderer into her house, Kagome dressed quickly and went to her room. She didn't expect to trip over Sesshomaru's armor.

"YIKES!" Kagome fell right on top of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open and came close to gasping when his and Kagome's lips met. In the minute that followed lights burst behind their eyelids. Just as suddenly as the kiss had started it ended.

"What...was...that...for?" she asked, out of breath.

Sesshomaru' chest rose and fell at a rapid pace. His eyes were clouded and looked like molten gold. That was when Kagome noticed how she lay on him. Sesshomaru watched as a tide of red crept up her neck and her cheeks. 'The blush,' he thought, 'makes her look even more beautiful than she already is.'

"I'm so sorry, Sesshomaru" she said as she scrambled backwards.

When she backed up she sat on his foot and then fell awkwardly off the bed. Sesshomaru shook his head at the strange behavior of the woman. Most women begged him to kiss them, this one didn't. She blushed and backed off, but in the brief moment that they had kissed he had been able to tell the she had a lot of passion.

'Women are strange creatures.' He thought.

The Taiyoukai tried to sit up but his wounds ached from before and after her falling on him. Perhaps, though, the kiss had been worth her falling on him. He shook his head at the very odd thought,

"Are you alright? It would be a great inconvenience to me if you hurt yourself. You are the only one who can tend to my wounds as of this moment."

Kagome sent him a scathing look that said 'I will set you ablaze!' and said, "You can go to hell and never come back!" She stalked out of the room.

Sesshomaru laughed coldly. The woman certainly had a lot of courage; he had to give her that much.

Kagome leaned against the hallway wall with a hand pressed to her heart. The incident that had happened in her room she would never forget. As various emotions flitted through her body she tried to get some work done. She washed dishes, washed and dried more clothes, raked leaves out of the yard, swept the porch, vacuumed the living room, mopped the kitchen and bathroom floors, washed the windows, dusted and cleaned the rooms all except for her room. After hours of working and cleaning she sat in the kitchen with a satisfied huff. The house practically sparkled with its cleanness. Finally she crept up the stairs and into her room. Sesshomaru lay sleeping peacefully. She dusted and picked up dirty clothes and placed then in the hamper. She picked up bottles of lotion and perfume, plastic wrappers from bandages; she removed Sesshomaru's armor from beside her bed so that the incident of this morning would never happen again.

"Finally," Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, "the whole house is clean."

Kagome caught a glimpse of her-self in the mirror and made a face. She had dust and a leaf in her hair, her clothes had dirt and dust stains, her face had dust smudges, and her hands were dirty.

"Wonderful. I look a fright. If Sesshomaru saw me right now he'd have a heart attack or he would try to throw me in a pond."

She grabbed a towel and went into her bathroom. She undressed and turned on the water. Steam rose from the shower as she stepped in.

"Thank Kami for little things." She said.

Sesshomaru woke up to the sound of running water and wondered why it was in the house. He swung his legs over the bed, taking the blanket with him, and stood. He wavered while taking the first few steps before his natural balance and grace kicked back into gear. He came to the door were the sound came from. He pushed the door open and walked in.

"Who's there?" Kagome's slightly frightened voice called out.

"Oh, its you." Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru, if you don't get out right now I'll spray you with the water and I'll make it as hot as freaking possible to. Go on. GET! SHOO!"

Sesshomaru backed out of the bathroom and heard her mutter:

"Damn hentai."

"I am not a hentai." He growled.

"JUST GET OUT!" Kagome screamed at him.

Sesshomaru covered his ears to lessen the ringing in them. When the ringing stopped he shut the door.

'Damn that woman screams loudly. I'll have to change that, otherwise she will kill my hearing.' He thought.

Kagome waited for the sound of him lying back down before breathing once more. She was lucky he wasn't a hentai or he would probably be dead by now. She washed her hair and rinsed it before turning off the water. She grabbed her towel, wrapped it around herself, and ran into her mom's room. She grabbed some of her clothes that were still unfolded. She dressed and dried her hair the best she could before she went back down stairs. She made lunch and ate quietly while mulling over that morning and afternoon. She sighed. Sesshomaru did the oddest things that didn't even seem normal for him. It was so confusing. She washed her dishes and decided to take a nap.

(Later that day)

Kagome woke up to the sounds of Sesshomaru walking around her room. She got up, walked to her room, opened her door, and poked her head into the room to check on him.

"Are you okay, Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"Fine." Sesshomaru sighed heavily.

He wanted to do something but his wounds were still in need of much healing. He felt useless to himself and he hated the feeling.

(Four days later)

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hai? What do you want?" he asked.

"I-I'm going to make lunch soon. Do you want anything?"

"Some tea would be fine."

Kagome noticed how dull and lifeless Sesshomaru sounded. It was as if he wasn't really there. She slipped out of the room and down the stairs. She started the tea, got two cups out, and put tea bags in them. She then went back upstairs to tell him the tea would be ready soon. She opened the door and saw Sesshomaru sitting by the window. He looked lonely and lost and Kagome thought he looked just like a small child. Tears of sadness filled her eyes as she looked at the slumped shoulders of the proud Taiyoukai. She walked to him and hugged him. He stiffened but then relaxed as her fingers gently combed through his hair. She was warm and sweet smelling unlike most humans. She hummed brokenly and it shoothed his tattered nerves.

"Everything will be alright, Sesshomaru. Just let me help you get better. I promise you won't be here long if you let me help you" she whispered.

Sesshomaru could do nothing but nod. He relaxed even more and allowed himself to lay his head his head on her shoulder. She smiled softly and began to sing an old lullaby her mom would sing to her little brother when he was younger. Sesshomaru let his eyes close as he listened to her sweet sounding voice. Soon he relaxed completely and he fell into a deep sleep. Kagome knew when he fell asleep and just held him close to her. She didn't want to let him go it would be too hard when she finally had to but she held him anyway.

"Oi, Kagome, where are you?" Inuyasha's voice rang out.

He came up the stairs and opened her door.

"Sssshhh. I just got him to sleep. He's so tired Inuyasha, his shoulders were slumped and he looked so lost, lonely, and tired. I couldn't..."

"I know. You want to help him. Now that he is letting you your mothering instincts are kicking in. I understand. It's all right. How is he anyway?'

"His wounds are better, but his mental status...I'm not so sure about. He just...oh I don't know. I wish he would tell me what was wrong with him." She sighed, "You'd better go before he wakes up."

"I just wanted to let him know I found his followers. Jaken and a little girl were looking for him. They are at the village with Kiade right now."

"Thanks. I think he will be glad to know that. How are the others?"

"They're doing good. Sango and Miroku have another kid a little girl this time. Shippo is an odd brat still. Kouga got married too."

"That's good. And Kikiyo?"

"She's good. We are expecting a child by the end of the year. Boy, can she get scary when she's angry now a day."

"Get used to it Inuyasha." She said good-naturedly.

"I'm trying."

"I'm sure you're doing your best. Just keep trying Inuyasha."

"I will. See you later."

"Bye. I'll talk to you later."

Inuyasha jumped out the window and left for the time being. She looked down at Sesshomaru's peaceful sleeping features. Soon she gently moved him off her and checked on the tea. It was done. She made two cups and carried them up the stairs. She sat back down and then lay Sesshomaru's head back on her left shoulder. He still slumbered peacefully. She sat like sat for several hours before falling asleep herself.

Sesshomaru awoke feeling safe and warm in the young woman's arms. He yawned as he shifted away from her. She mumbled in her sleep and held him closer. He let her pull him back down and he found his nose nestled against her neck. He breathed in her scent and realized that she smelled like lilacs and lavender. He was a soft scent that was pleasant and comforting to him. He fell asleep again for another few hours.

(Two hours later)

They both woke up at the same time and Kagome blushed.

"Hello Sesshomaru. Did you sleep well?"

"Hai. Arigato Kagome for allowing me to sleep for so long. I feel better. Perhaps you should make us both something to eat." Sesshomaru grimaced as his stomach rumbled.

"I'm hungry to so don't worry. I'll be back."

She went down stairs and began getting out cooking utensils. Sesshomaru came down the stairs cautiously because he did not want to fall down the stairs. He came into the kitchen and sat in a chair.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I was bored with staying in that room all day."

"Oh. Well you could watch t.v. Oh, wait you don't know what a television is. Gomen nasai."

"It's fine."

She finished cooking and gave Sesshomaru a plate, then she served herself. They ate in silence. Kagome took their plates to the sink and turned around.

"You want a tour of the house?"

"Why not? I have nothing else."

She showed him the whole house and told him what rooms were not to be entered and which ones that could be entered. They went back to her room and he lay down, exhausted. Kagome covered him with a blanket and he was asleep instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Injured Taiyoukai**_

Hey you guy's. I'm glad you like my story so far. If you like this one you should read my stories **_The Ties of Love_** and **_The Rebirth of Himura Kenshin._** Thanks for the reviews. I just want to please my fans.

Chapter 3 

Sesshomaru woke up in the morning to find Kagome looking at him; a peaceful look was spread over her face. "Hello, Kagome."

"Hello to you to, Sesshomaru. How are you feeling?"

"Better. Arigato for worrying about me, Kagome. May I ask why you are worrying about me?" He sat up.

"Well, I guess it is because I want to help everyone. No matter how mad I get I always come back to help. I just like helping people. You never got to drink your tea last night."

"Oh, gomen nasai. I was extremely exhausted last night."

"I know. I'll tell you what; I'll make you some more tea. Oh Inuyasha came by last night. He said that he found your followers a couple days ago. Jaken and a little girl were looking for you."

"I'm glad Rin is alright. Inuyasha will protect her right?"

"Right. He may not admit it but he likes children. I mean look at how long he has taken care of Shippo. Shippo isn't dead yet and look at how well mannered he turned out to be."

"Your right. I shall not worry over something I can not control as of yet. I will concentrate on getting better and getting revenge on the people who did this to me."

"Well if that helps. Whatever floats your boat I guess."

"Mm-hh."

"Well I am going to make something to eat. You want anything?"

"Maybe something light. I do not think I am ready for heavy foods yet. Besides I haven't eaten anything since a month ago. I will need extra energy to heal."

"Right. How about I get you some Jell-O? Oh, I forgot you don't what Jell-O is. This is so confusing. Wait. Come down stairs with me and I'll show you what is in the kitchen. I also have to go shopping. Oh how do I explain this to my friends?"

"Don't tell them. I don't want them to come and stare at me."

"Right. But what about getting clothes for you? I know. I can go to a special store, I'm sure they will have clothes your size. Trust me you'll like them."

She led him down stairs and showed him the wonders of the kitchen, which he quickly learned about, unlike Inuyasha. She left after feeding him and showing him how to use the shower. When she told him he could get one he wanted to kiss her. He felt dirty and his hair just plain gross. He got out of the shower feeling relieved and clean.

Kagome walked through the mall as she thought about the one youkai that was now the center of her life, 'Mom will kill me if she finds out about this.' She sighed. It was going to be a long day. She went into the grocery store and she was in there for three hours getting groceries. Then she went to the shop she had seen once before. She looked at her money and found that she could at least get Sesshomaru some silk clothes. She smiled. He was going to love this. She walked through the shop until she saw a beautiful silver and navy blue haori and hamaka. It was just his size. She looked at the tag and smiled. She had enough to by it and something for herself. She picked it up and put it in the cart. She then looked around until something caught her eyes; it was the most beautiful kimono she had ever seen. It was pure white silk with a silver moon on the back and front; the obi was pure white with little crystal looking flowers on it. She picked it up and looked at the tag. "You can get things here real cheap." She said.

"That's right, miss. I like to keep everything her just in people's budget so that they will continue to come here for the things they want. Do you like those two items?" a woman said coming from behind the counter.

"Hai. This one is for a friend. He needed something and he likes these kinds of clothes better than normal clothes so I am going to get this for him. And I have just enough to get this kimono too."

"That is sweet of you to do that for a friend. I'll ring these up while you try on the kimono."

"Arigato."

She stepped inside the changing booth and tried it on. It was a perfect fit. "I'll take it. It fit wonderfully."

"I'm glad. Come back soon."

"I will."

Kagome walked to her car swiftly and hummed as she started it. Sesshomaru was going to love his new clothes. She pulled out onto the street and made it home just in time to see Sesshomaru come out to see if she was home yet.

"Hey, Sesshomaru. I'm back. You go back inside while I bring everything inside." She called out. 'Boy, he sure does look cute in that robe. WOAH! Stop those thoughts!'

She carried everything inside and put it away while Sesshomaru watched. He was not afraid to ask questions about her time, though at first it had made him edgy, and asked as many as she could handle.

"Done." She said, "You want to see what I got you? It's really nice."

"Hai."

Kagome pulled it out of the bag and watched as his eyes widened partially. "You like it?"

"I did not think you would buy silk. Is it not expensive?"

"Yeah, but I was able to get it at a store real cheap. The woman likes to keep prices reasonable. I got me a kimono. It is so beautiful. Go try on your clothes. I want to know if they fit properly."

Sesshomaru went to her room and quickly changed. When he came down stair her shocked face rewarded him.

"It fits."

"I can see that." Kagome smiled, "It looks really nice on you." She turned around and walked to the kitchen, "You want something to eat? I got some normal food now. I can make some soup. That is better for you." She did not want him to know that she was blushing.

Sesshomaru had a great sense of smell and he noticed the change in her scent instantly. His eyes widened. He couldn't believe a human could be even the tiniest bit attracted to him. He smiled ever so slightly. So she wasn't the only one who noticed what was starting to grow between them.

Kagome cooked the soup and handed Sesshomaru a bowl. "Here. I go to go…up…stairs. Um yeah, BYE!" She ran up the stairs and slammed her door shut. 'Is it just me or do I really like Sesshomaru?!'

Well that's the end of that chapter. I'll update soon. If you like this story you'll probably like **_The Rebirth of Himura Kenshin_** and **_The Ties of Love_**. Good bye people. If you like them perhaps you could recommend them to other people. Arigato people. Sayonara.


	4. Hi

I Know that I'm not suppose to do Author's Notes but this is a emergency. School has me bogged down so much that I can't get anything done. I promise to update as much as I can during the summer. I want to thank all of my very patient fans who have been waiting a long time. I will try to start working on my stories asap. Oh! And coming soon is my newest story that I am writing. It will be called** _Repeat of Time_**A FullMetal Alchemist fanfic for those who have read my other one.


End file.
